


For The Frerard Junkies (reclist)

by I_tried_it_at_home



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Idk at this point, M/M, Reclist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_tried_it_at_home/pseuds/I_tried_it_at_home
Summary: Up to date (as of 12/5/20) Frerard stories that are worth readingIncludes stories on ao3, Wattpad, Mibba, Livejournal, and several othersMostly has dark and kind of fucked up fics, but there are a few fluffy ones as well
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. A Bullet Through A Flock Of Doves

A Bullet Through A Flock Of Doves  
Origionally on Mibba by Venne, reposted on Wattpad by StillGotLegs

Frank has done some bad things in his life. Some really bad things. But Gerard, his new cellmate....yeah, he's done worse. Much worse. Frank doesn't know this, though, when they meet- all he sees is a ragged, dark man with dark hair and dark eyes and a bright, golden cross around his neck. And all he knows is that Gerard is the first of his cellmates to refuse the offer he always makes- have sex with him. He's also the first of his cellmates to have gotten out. 

Status: Complete  
Chapters: 42

\-----

Okay this story is a little all over the place but overall its amazing. The first half takes place in prison after Gerard gets caught, he and Frank share a cell and little Frankie has the reputation of being somewhat of a slut. The story has a great plot line and flows very well. In a nutshell it's the song You Know What They Do to Guys Like Us in Prison but Frerard. There is very good smut throughout the story and a few plot twists. If you haven't read this yet go do it now, you won't regret it unless you don't like prison AUs.

TW: Graphic descriptions of violence, blood, smut, mentions of rape/non con

If I left anything out just comment


	2. Cry All You Want To (I Don't Care)

Cry All You Want To (I Don't Care)  
By Jatty on AO3  
I have not found a Wattpad version

Frank doesn’t love Gerard—he’s never even seen him before the party. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want him, doesn’t need him. Gerard is beautiful, vulnerable, and just Frank’s type. It’s Gerard’s own fault for being so weak—wearing eyeliner and tight pants—and so naïve. He was just begging to be taken against his will.

Status: Complete  
Chapters: 3  
Word Count: 26,861

\-----

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788367

Jatty is fucking crazy but she writes so well so I had to put this story on here. Mikey and Frank are friends and they go to a party with Mikey's brother Gerard. Don't read this if you are triggered easily, or experienced past abuse cause it gets brutal quickly. Without spoiling to much, Frank is the sadistic one this time and he kidnaps Gerard from the party. Poor little Gerard never saw it coming. He keeps Gerard instead of killing him like Frank originally planned. After a while Gerard finds out about Frank's childhood through Frank opening up to him and Frank's mom. The author is very good at describing different scenes and writing dark stories, and this is probably one of her darkest yet. There are several rape scenes and what most would call torture scenes. The story is not meant to romanticize rape or any of the other topics. This is probably my favorite story on ao3 and it's truly a work of art go read it when you have time to. 

TW: Graphic depictions of violence, rape/non con, blood, needles (briefly)

Once again if I forgot anything feel free to comment.


	3. Aint Nobody Gonna Love You Like The Devil Do

Aint Nobody Gonna Love You Like The Devil Do  
By Dear Monday on ao3, republished on wattpad by a fool who didn't credit the original author

Frank is a good, God-fearing Catholic boy, and then Gerard happens. Gerard is the most interesting person he's ever met, arriving in Frank's small town with late nights and illicit booze and odd, disturbing nightmares trailing in his wake, and before long, Frank finds himself questioning the things he thought he knew.

Status Complete  
1 chapter  
40,217 words

\------

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455590?view_adult=true

In a nutshell its innocent catholic Frank who starts to doubt his views and meets a new person in town named Gerard. Gerard exposes Frank to things that he had never previously experienced, such as sneaking out and booze. Mikey is Gerard's younger brother who is almost never home and is usually out late.   
Frank's dad cheated on his wife so his parents are emotionally unavailable throughout the story, which leaves the questioning catholic boy dealing with strong feeling of guilt and hopelessness. Little Frank also has pretty graphic nightmares which are explained later in the story. Slow-ish burn and when Frank finally looses it and kisses Gerard he's wracked with guilt and questions everything again. There is smut a little later in the book, and its well written considering the emotional aspect of the story. Frank has the guiltiest conscience ever and Gerard tries to help out with that by giving his opinion on certain bible teachings and punishing him.   
Big plot twist towards the end, happy ending, and a very sad official epilogue called The Devil Don't Mind written by akamine_chan in tribute to the main fic. 

Link to epilogue: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605227

TW: Underage drinking, religious trauma, and homophobia


	4. Before Killing Was Cool

Before Killing Was Cool  
By thanksfrank on Wattpad and ao3

Frank Iero reckons there are a hell of a lot of people he'd do away with in a school shooting. He has a vivid imagination and what he finds to be a pretty reasonable vendetta. But when his plans are put into action, he finds himself in possession of a hostage; a boy called Gerard Way.   
In the aftermath of the crime, Gerard's brother Mikey struggles. With his life now in pieces, Pete Wentz steps in, harbouring bad influence and a shred of hope he quickly clings to, and secrets that could change their lives forever.  
READ THE TRIGGERS. #1 Frerard 08/2018. #1 PeteWentz 06/2020.

Status complete  
35 chapters on Wpad, 32 on ao3  
106,519 words

Sequel: Famous Living Dead  
Ongoing (I think its on hiatus at the moment)

\------

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929281

Another story where Frank is a sadistic mental shithead. If you haven't read this your either new or living under a rock. Seriously, this story is fucking great. It starts off with Frank getting pissed off and finally shooting up his school. Pete knows he plans to shoot the people who hurt him in some way, but doesn't do anything to stop him. Frank means to shoot Mikey, but Gerard, a kid he's never really paid any attention to, stops him. Cops come and Frank takes Gerard hostage and gets out of there. Frank keeps Gerard and they flee out of state and stay with Ray. Frank doesn't want to kill Gerard because he's slightly attached to him but refuses to admit it. Bob shows up later in the story and you'll probably want to kill him in the most gruesome way possible after you finish the book.   
Another big plot twist at the end, its probably going to piss you guys off. The plot fits well with the characters and triggers, and its easy to follow. Some smut, Frank emotionally and physically abuses Gerard, and there are elements of stockholm syndrome in the second half of the story.   
There's a playlist to go with it and it fits pretty well with the story. 

TW: Violence, character death, physical and emotional abuse, underage drinking, dubious consent

If I forgot anything comment


	5. I Think I Like It

I think I Like It   
By Canadianhannah on Wattpad and ao3

The story of how Frank Iero totally doesn't love his English teacher, Mr. Way, and how that English teacher may or may not totally not love him back.

WARNING: This is not a love story. Please do not romanticize any of the relationships depicted in this story. Read this as if the narrator is deeply unreliable.

Status: Complete  
Chapters: 69  
Words: 256,876

\-----

Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549968

This story is not on wattpad right now because I think canadianhannah is rewriting it, but it is still up on ao3.  
This is definitely not your normal giddy teacher/student love story, and if you're not crying by the end of it you're either not human or it was spoiled for you. If you thought A Splitting Of The Mind was sad then this is fucking harrowing. By the end you'll either be super dejected or pissed off.   
That being said, this story is fucking magnificent, its very emotional and angsty, and is filled with very good 10/10 smut. Nothing sexual really happens until Frank turns 18, and there's a 20 year age gap.  
Gerard has been Frank's teacher for the previous 3 years, and Frank only really notices him when he reads To Kill A Mockingbird to the class. A bit later they realize their attraction towards each other and end up consistently staring at one another until Gerard calls Frank out on it by threatening to fuck him on his desk in front of the class. There are some heavy topics that fit well with the story and carry out the plot nicely.   
Guys it may look long and seem boring but its super underrated and needs more appreciation so go read it.

TW: smut, suicide, self harm, drug and alcohol abuse

If I forgot anything comment it.


	6. It All Goes Back To The Dogs

It All Goes Back To The Dogs  
By Jatty on ao3 and Livejournal

Frank thought his luck had changed when he won $5,000 on a scratch-off lottery ticket, but it just seemed to make everything worse. First, he couldn’t buy the dog and the unconditional love he wanted because he ended up spending the money on Gerard instead. And, second, the slave he bought out of pity seemed to hate him even though he just wanted to help.

Complete  
21 chapters  
144,918 words

\------

Links: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788396/chapters/1487962

https://jatty.livejournal.com/5927.html

More fucked up stories for fucked up people. This one is in a series, the next two being Tear Ducts and Rust, and [It's] Hard to Say. Do not read these if you are easily triggered, they are definitely not for people who are easily triggered or can't handle heavier topics.   
Frank wins $5,000 and plans to use it to finally get the dog he's been wanting. He stays out later one night and goes to what he thought was a bar to celebrate, but was actually a human trafficking auction. When Gerard is walked on stage no one bids on him, and Frank takes pity on the beat up human and buys him, intending to let him go and free him back to the world.   
When he brings Gerard back to his apartment he realizes that poor dude doesn't know how to live his life without someone ordering him around. Frank decides to try to help him recover from the years of abuse.  
Gerard hates Frank with a passion. He thinks Frank took him from his former master and that he's an incapable piece of shit human being. He doesn't realize that Frank's trying to help him. After he eventually warms up to Frank a bit he gets really possessive of him and his attention. Once they get closer and decide to start dating Gerard starts depending on Frank and constantly fears abandonment, while Frank fears Gerard hurting him like he had throughout the story.   
Its a long emotional rollercoaster of a story, but its worth the time. Mikey and the rest of Gerard's family come later in it, and there's a surprising plot twist that leads to a mostly happy ending. The sequel is all over the place and goes in circles but is worth reading as well, it is definitely more depressing then the first book though. Both are fun to read when you're bored.

TW: Rape/non con, underage sex, underage drinking, drug use, violence, torture, minor character death

Wash your hands


	7. Something Other Than Human

Something Other Than Human  
by BeNotAfeard on ao3

In a world where vampires have risen to take charge as the dominant species, the last of the human race has been forced into servitude and submission. With no job to pay for his mounting number of bills, Frank Iero is being forced to make some hard choices - get a job under the tyrannical reign of the very creatures responsible for the death of his great-grandfather, or be thrown onto the streets to be picked up and used for nothing more than a meal. His life, however, takes an unforeseen turn when he discovers a vampire in his best friend's kitchen – a vampire who said best friend is not only friends with, but related to. The last thing he wants is to spend more time with Gerard Way. But Gerard has plenty of problems of his own, one being his desperate need to hire a secretary. And, well. Frank really needs a job.

As Gerard realizes that hiring Frank only adds to his problems, Frank may have to come to terms with the fact that it isn't only vampires who can be prejudice.

Complete  
1 chapter  
42,063 words

\-----

Link: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/455257

This one is also a bit lighter compared to some other fics I've mentioned, but its still pretty good considering the main themes of the story and the dystopian setting. Bert is also a bad guy in it.  
Frank despises vampires and everything that comes with them, they killed most of his family when turning became somewhat of a trend. Vampires are the favored race and have many more opportunities and rights then humans do, and they are allowed to take one person at a time as a thrall, or a human pet they can drink blood from. After loosing his job, Frank tries to find more ways to make money, and goes to his friend Mikey's house. That's where he meets Mikey's brother Gerard. They don't get along first, both of them are rather uncomfortable with each others presence.   
They eventually warm up to each other, and Frank gets a job as Gerard's secretary. They get closer pretty quickly, but another vampire, Bert, decides to try and fuck everything up for the two.  
There is a surprisingly happy ending, and it handles the racist and prejudice themes very well. There is very good smut, and if you have a blood kink you'll like it even more.

Tw: blood, lots of racism

If you're gonna hate people you might as well hate everyone equally


End file.
